The Unseen Warrior
by kypstarwarsdurron
Summary: *Chapter Update - Chapter Three is now up*Some people called it the dark arts, but he knew it was way beyond such simple concepts as light and dark, good and evil, he knew there was only power and those to weak to take it.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: except most of the plot, and my characters, everything else is Star's and J.K's property

A/N: A kind of spin off from one of Schnoogle_Star's fics

Chapter 1

The death eaters

He looked around the circle in private disgust. 'His master _would_ wish that he went to Voldermort' he thought sardonically. He hated the death eaters and everything they stood for. Then he realised suddenly that in the centre of the circle there was a young female, she couldn't have been more that 16 years old and yet, she was joining the death eaters.  He remembered this ritual very well, the knife blade across the throat then the branding of the dark mark into your forearm. He shivered in voluntarily and silently scolded himself for it. He may only be 13 years old (though to everyone here he appeared to be fully grown) but he had been trained all his life for this and he would not fail his master. 

He remembered from a very early age being taught magic by his old master. But that was before that man passed away and he was given his current master. 

Some people called it the dark arts, but he knew it was way beyond such simple concepts as light and dark, good and evil, he knew there was only power and those to weak to take it. He pulled him self away from his thoughts as he saw Vordlemort summon Severus Snape into the privacy area, then he watched as Vordlemort tortured him. He was exceptionally glad that every one thought he was a fully-grown death eater and not a spy. He knew that Snape was a spy too, but not for the same person, Patrick served only his master, and would never bow to Dumbledore as Snape did. He saw Malfoy grab the young girl and pull her towards him and felt a surge of anger, but Snape took her away from Malfoy before Patrick could raise his wand. It seemed that luck was with Malfoy tonight. 

Then he heard it, his master's voice echoing through his mind, 'come to me my servant', it did not even occur to Patrick not to obey, he dissaparated and apparated instantly at his masters side. 'What is your command master' he said as he knelt down on one knee. 'I want you to return to Hogwarts and stay there until I instruct you otherwise.' Commanded the echoing voice of his master. With one final bow Patrick muttered an incantation to show his true self and dissaparated into his bed at Hogwarts.

            'It had been an interesting night so far' he thought. Patrick did not have any friends at Hogwarts, indeed the sometimes called him a lone wolf.

            Patrick decided he could not sleep, so he went for a walk. As he walked he heard shouting, a man's voice and a young girl, she couldn't have been over sixteen and him, well he was easy, the only man it could be with that cold silky voice, was…Severus Snape. Patrick decided to stay and listen and he heard…

"Listen. If we weren't working for Dumbledore, and were actually servants of the dark lord, I could of done whatever the hell I wanted to you! Including this. " 

 There was a pause then…"Would you rather Malfoy had his way with you, or I _pretend_ to? I _could_ turn into a sharing man if you don't SHUT UP!" 

 This was still Snape speaking, there was more but Patrick didn't care he needed to find out who the death eater was it could change everything! Patrick pulled out his wand and muttered under his breath 

'_Ivasittatumm incantae' _and with that Patrick became invisible. He rounded the corner and saw to his amazement Leanne Black, 'but she was a prefect' he thought confused. And then it all came together, the letter that he had read over her shoulder the one that said her parents were dead, if she was a spy then she would be living with Lupin, Black and Snape. He would have to investigate this more at another time. Now he went silently back to the Gryffindor common room using the secret passageway made by his master to his dormitory.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2

Unicorns, Werewolves and Slytherins

 The fact that something was wrong was the first thing that came into his mind when he woke up. A week had past since the death eater incident and he was still at Hogwarts.

'What's wrong' he grunted.

'I've lost my home work' cried Tom.

Patrick laughed with relief.

'It's not funny, Snape will kill me'

'Yeah, right, next time you wake me make sure it's important' said Patrick   

'I didn't wake you!' retorted tom 'you woke you're self.'

'Liar' yelled Patrick, he could feel the adrenaline flowing through his body, could feel the anger threatening to take over him…

'Argh' screeched tom as he dived at Patrick, Patrick was quicker however and caught him in mid air and then he spun and slammed him onto the floor. Patrick was disappointed, the fight, if you could call it that, hadn't even made Patrick break a sweat. 'Well he was awake now so he might as well get dressed' thought Patrick as he undid the buttons on his pyjama top, he closed the curtain around his bed like he always did, not because his body embarrassed him, but because he did not want the other to know how heavily muscled his body was. The fact that nobody knew how strong he was had always been a great advantage to him.

            Patrick looked down at his timetable at break fast and scowled, double potions with Snape. He decided to eat quickly and go down early to Snape's lesson, after all Snape couldn't take points off Patrick for being early. All did not go as planned however when he met Draco Malfoy and some Slytherins in the corridor.

'God there letting any one into Hogwarts these days aren't they?' Malfoy said loudly to the Slytherins as Patrick passed.

'What did you say Malfoy?' Patrick said and spun round to face him.

'Don't speak to me like that you mudblood' barked Malfoy in retort.

'Shut up' Patrick replied and tuned to walk away.

'Maybe I ought to teach you a lesson Patrick' said Malfoy raising his wand, 'yes that would be a very good idea' Patrick spun around raising his wand.

'Crucio' yelled all the Slytherins in unison all pointing their wands at Patrick.

            Pain was of no consequence to him, it made him weak and his master had no use for a servant who it affected. It wasn't as if he couldn't feel the pain, far from it but since it had no use to him he could ignore it completely. That was how focused he was, he would not get distracted by such a trivial thing as pain.

'If that's the best you've got then I've overestimated you Malfoy.' Said Patrick coolly. A smile spread over his face as he raised his own wand and said '_electro syntatum', _he felt his masters power flow through him making him strong as seven bolts of lightning lanced out and struck each of the Slytherins on the chest. The Slytherins flew backward and slammed into the wall hard. Patrick smirked and walked towards the dungeons. 

            When he finally got to the dungeons Patrick realised he was still a little bit early for the lesson so he lent against the wall and waited. While he waited Patrick contemplated what he'd just done, showing them that he was not affected by the cruicciatis curse was revealing a big strength and would not help him complete his mission. He had lost a vital edge and he scolded himself for it. He realised there was a build up of people around the dungeon now, 'surely the lessons about to start' he thought and he was right. Potions was highly uneventful, apart from the Slytherins all avoiding his gaze. 

            Next lesson was care of magical a creature, that was all right he enjoyed it and it would help him find the weaknesses of werewolves, vampires and any other magical creatures he might have to defeat in the service of his master. He walked down to the grounds towards Hagrid's hut, when he was halfway there three Slytherins grabbed the back of his robes and spun him round. 

            'Think you're good eh?' said the biggest of them.

            'Well actually, yes.' Replied Patrick. He realised that the Slytherins had shifted position to surround him. 'Three against one, that's a bit unfair isn't it?'  

'You deserve it you little shrimp.' Retorted the Slytherin.

'I meant unfair on you three idiots.' Said Patrick. Patrick ducked just in time to dodge a blow aimed at the back of his head, he used the mans own momentum to his advantage by grabbing the arm, which was now over Patrick's head, and pulling on it hard. The Slytherin who was behind him flew over Patrick's head and slammed into another Slytherin. Two down and one to go. Patrick punched the last one hard in the face, knocking him unconscious. 

            Patrick dusted himself of and walked towards Hagrids cabin. When he got there Hagrid said

'Hurry up Patrick, you're late.' And turned to the rest of the class and said ' baby unicorns aren't as fussy about boys, go on in and pet em' he said indicating the fenced area. Inside there was three golden unicorn fowls. 'They turn silver at the age of four and reach maturity at nine.' Stated Hagrid. Patrick went forward with the rest of the class and reached out to one, it looked directly into Patrick's eyes and Patrick saw recognition resting there. All the fowls walked towards him and Patrick's mind was cast back to when he had spent two years as a unicorn, he was an animagus and he had taken a mate while he was in that form, unfortunately the mate had been killed the year after but could she have given birth? Could these fowls be his children? He knew it would sound disgusting to anyone he told, but eventually he had become more animal than human, and unicorns reached a state of…maturity earlier than humans. Hagrid seemed to notice the attraction to him too. 'Seem to like you ehh Patrick?' 

'Yeah' replied Patrick in an amazed voice. 'Can't think why though.'

            After the lesson Hagrid pulled him aside and said

'We need to have a little talk, in my cabin, now.' Patrick followed him inside and closed the door. 'I know.' Said Hagrid

'Know what?' asked Patrick in a would be curious voice.

'That you're an animagus o'course. And don't go denying it, I know about the fowls too.'

'But how?'

'You were in the forbidden forest for the whole two years!'

'Please don't tell any-one Hagrid, please!' Patrick was on the verge of tears, this was strange since he hadn't cried since he was seven years old.

'Don't you worry Patrick I would never tell any-one and I'll look after the unicorns for ya.'

'Thanks Hagrid.' Said Patrick.

            Patrick didn't feel like dinner so he stayed and talked to Hagrid for a while.

When he emerged about an hour later he saw Leanne black run across the grounds into the whomping willow. Patrick quickly said his goodbyes to Hagrid and went up the stone steps into the castle, when he got there he drew his wand and muttered _'Occaeco-arey_' he turned and ran towards the whomping willow. When he got there he wondered how to get past it. Just then Snape ran passed the invisible Patrick and pressed the knot on the trunk of the tree. The branches immediately stopped slashing Snape went into the tunnel and along the secret passageway and up the stairs, Patrick following him all the time. When he got into the room Patrick saw a huge snake curled around a werewolf. Patrick knew Snape could become a snake but the wolf? Of course Leanne was a werewolf! Patrick had seen enough, he left silently and went up to his room in the castle. This extra piece of the puzzle was one that he could exploit to his advantage. With that last thought he got not bead and fell asleep.  


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3

The Dream

            'He is of no use to me, kill him.' Said some one in a cold voice. 

'Yes master' replied a second voice 'It will be my pleasure' there was footsteps and the second voice came nearer 'I have wanted to kill you for a very long time Patrick.' Patrick saw his master sitting on the throne that his master always sat on. The other voice came from a man standing in front of him, his face was hooded and he held a wand pointed at Patrick. Patrick stared at the wand pointing at him and then turned to his master and said

'You were using me all this time?' asked Patrick

'Of course' replied his master.

'Avada Kadavara' said the other voice and a brilliant green light filled the area.

Patrick woke up in a cold sweat.

'It was a dream.' He said out loud. But it had seemed so real and it was so vivid in his mind. What if it had been a premonition of the future? What if his master was using him? He could speculate all he wanted but it would not do him any good. He would have to do some research. He had divination after lunch. That was fortunate he could ask professor Trelawny about dreams and seeing the future. Patrick decided to miss break fast and go straight there but he got distracted. When he got the entrance hall he saw a very strange sight. Leanne came running into the entrance hall followed by a worried looking Snape and then a smug looking Lockhart. Then it clicked, they were just coming back from the whomping willow. There was another girl with them she was called Amy. I wonder when Lockhart and Amy joined them, it must have been after Patrick left certainly.     

            Patrick muttered _'Occaeco-arey'_ and followed Leanne and Amy up the stairs back into the common room. The bell for class had already gone by this time. Leanne whirled on Amy 

'Amy, swear you will never, ever use the Cruciatus Curse on Severus, please?'

'But I-' Amy started she looked confused.

'SWEAR IT' Leanne yelled frantically.

"Fine! Ok! As long as you never use it on Guildroy ever again?"

"Whatever, I really couldn't care less about the stupid selfish prat! But I swear it." Leanne said walking towards her room. Patrick followed them. 'Leanne, stop, what happened, I couldn't help myself, all I saw was… Leanne, Snape is a vampire, look at your neck! I knew it! I knew it! Snape _is_ a vampire!'  Amy said grinning at her discovery. Leanne ran to the mirror above the fireplace in the common room, in her neck she had two puncture marks. 'He can't, he wouldn't… He isn't Amy, he bit me last night, to control me, because he came after me, he was worried… or something like that,' Leanne explained 

'He still bit you, that makes him a vampire!' Amy said excitedly. 

'No, he isn't! He is a snake animagi, I woke up this morning with him wrapped around me… as a snake, I got a fright, then you walked in, you obviously got the wrong idea!' Leanne said hurrying to explain. 

'So how do explain the Dark mark then!' Amy brought up unexpectedly. Patrick couldn't help thinking that this piece of information had become less valuable to him now that Amy knew it. 

'W-what, you know? H-how?' Leanne said, glancing at her arm. 

'I saw it, are you sure he didn't hurt you, we should really tell Dumbledore that he has Deatheater scum' Leanne flinched. 'Right under his nose. I should have guessed Snape was a Deatheater, I mean, he is head of Slytherin…' Amy went on, oblivious to the look of relief and hurt on Leanne's face. 

'Amy, Dumbledore knows, you mustn't tell anyone, please?' Leanne begged.

"I… Leanne are you sure you're ok, you're really pale? Yes I swear never to tell anyone or use the Unforgivables on him. Ok?" Amy said finally. 

'Thank-you, really and truly, Amy, can we just forget this happened, just be friends?' Leanne asked

'Sure, if you give me my wand back, you'd better give me Guildroy's too, I'll return it.' Amy said, grinning. There was more but Patrick wasn't listening he decided to follow Leanne since she said she had to do something and people would ask to many questions if he went to class now. He waited for her in the common room while she headed towards her room to change he presumed though he was careful to eaves drop on her as she said the pass word (severe) he would search her room later. When she came out she had changed and was wearing Snape's cloak. He followed her into the library and heard her ask Madame Pince about the jewel of Cassandra. Patrick spun round and went back up to the common room. He removed the invisibility spell and went in. he walked across the common room to Leanne's bed room and whispered 

'Severe.' He went inside and saw the black and green decor and said 'Figures.' He looked around and saw a very rare item. It was a jewel of Cassandra, exactly like the one his master wore. But that couldn't be right, his master had told him that there was only four in the entire world. How could two of these magical seeing stones be in the same country? An idea sprung into his head, he could ask his master how it worked and _borrow_ this one to see the future, he would be able to tell if his master was using him or not. He left the room and went to his own dormitory. He lay there and thought about everything, trying to figure it all out. He couldn't.

                   The bell went for next lesson and Patrick jumped of his bed. He'd have to run to get all the way to divination. When he finally got to the top of the tower he realised he wasn't late. He sighed in relief and lent against a wall to stop himself breathing so heavily. The trap door went down and Patrick climbed the stairs with the rest of his class.                    'Today class we were supposed to be starting palmistry.' Said a misty voice from behind them. Patrick jumped. 'But a few things have just came to light and we will be instead starting dream reading.'  That's a coincidence thought Patrick. We're starting dream reading and I was going to ask her about my dream. 

                   Once the lesson was started Patrick raised his hand, professor Trelawny swooped over to his table and asked 'What is it?' Patrick thought the truth would be best here, well some of it anyway.

'I had a dream last night and it was really vivid.'

'It could be a premonition dear child, what did u see?'

'I saw…someone being killed by a person who was sitting on a throne.'

'A throne you say, the throne symbolises a person of great power and the death…well that means death.' She paused 'It was really vivid you say? Who was the person being killed?'

'It was…' he decided not to say me. 'I couldn't see who it was.'

Professor Trelawny sighed and said 'Well if you remember tell me.' And she went to another table. 

                   That night as Patrick sat by the fire in the common room he thought about what he had learned so far. Firstly Leanne was a werewolf, secondly she was also a death eater, thirdly dreams could predict the future and lastly Leanne had a jewel of Cassandra. As he turned this over in his mind the common room slowly emptied and he fell asleep by the fire. When he awoke the fire had gone out and he could hear voices, he quickly cast the invisibility spell on himself and waited. What he saw relieved him slightly. It was just Amy and her boy friend. They said good night and the boy went up to bed but Amy did not, she sat down by the extinguished fireplace. Patrick crept silently up to bed and fell asleep almost instantly. Not really caring what Amy was doing at all.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter 4

No Protection

The next few days past without incidence, unless you count the recurring dream about his master killing him. 

            First lesson was care of magical creatures. That wouldn't be that bad thought Patrick at least he would be able to see the unicorns again. He ate his breakfast and walked down towards Hagrids hut, instead of the usual unicorn fowls in the pen there was instead a green lizard like creature with glistening fangs and a long tail with huge spikes at the end of it. 

            'Just got it in,' bellowed Hagrid 'a spike ended Igron, they're a sort of wingless dragon, they can't breath fire but mind they still have fangs and watch out for the tail. I think it's poisonous.'  Patrick stared in amazement at the Igron, it was about nine foot long and five foot high. 'Come on you lot, into the pen.' Said Hagrid. They all climbed in and walked cautiously walked towards it. Patrick felt really nervous but strangely exhilarated, every body stopped about three feet away from it. 'Come on you lot he's not that scary.' Said Hagrid. 'Right, I want each of you to go forward and pet him.' Every body murmured uneasily. 'Who wants to go first then?' nobody moved.

'I will.' Said Patrick at last. He walked forward and petted the Igron on the back. Unfortunately as soon as his hand touched the Igron it roared and swung it's tail at Patrick. He didn't have time to react and the tail hit him hard in the chest, he felt one of the spikes puncture his lung and he felt unbelievable pain. This time it was different, this time he could not ignore it, this time he realised something was missing. He let out an ear-splitting scream before slipping into a troubled unconscious.                  

            When he awoke the first thing he saw was Madame Pomfrey's face looming over him. He tried to speak but found all he could do was cough, blood came out of his mouth as he coughed and Madame Pomfrey pushed him back onto his bed 

'Don't try to talk.' She said sharply 'don't know why they let that thing into the castle, stupid if you ask me, far to dangerous but there you are.' Patrick tried to move his arm to get a glass of water on the table next to his bead but all he accomplished was getting himself a jolt of pain searing up his arm. He looked down at it and saw it was heavily bandaged and in a sling, his chest was even more bandaged. He looked at the calendar on the wall and realised that he had been in the hospital wing for five days. 

'…How…' he managed to gasp.

'How come its taken so long for you to heal? Well that thing has very powerful venom and it's taken all this time to work itself out of you're system.' Patrick nodded to show his recognition and then lay down and went back to sleep.

                      When he awoke on Sunday he thought about what had happened. He had felt pain, but it had not been like normal. Normally it was dull and distant but this time it had been vibrant and real. He mulled it over in his mind for a while in his head and came to the only sensible conclusion, that every other time he had felt pain his master had dulled it for him and now for some reason that protection had been removed. 

            Patrick got out of bead and decided he had only two choices, one he could go and talk to his master or alternatively he could run, not physically of course that would be impossible but he could ignore his master, not answer her and of course not carry out his mission. Yes that would be the best way to go, just ignore her. 

            Patrick suddenly felt a weight being lifted of his shoulders, it was almost as if the link between him and his master had been broken. Of course there was a big draw back, he no longer came under the protection given by his master and if the dream was a vision of things to come then his master was after him. Just then Madame Pomfrey bustled into the room and said 'Oh good you're up.' She pulled the curtain round his bed and waited for him to get dressed. Once he was ready she insisted on giving him a final pepper up potion before letting him leave. It was the start of the Christmas holidays and Patrick decided to go for a walk in the grounds. When he reached the lake he saw Amy standing on the other side of it, he thought for a moment then went and joined her. 

'Hello' he said clearly startling her.

'Hello' she replied and looked down at the sling, 'what happened?'

'Care of magical creatures happened' he replied, they talked for a while and eventually got to the subject of Leanne, 'That's the werewolf/Deatheater isn't it?'

'How did you know?'

'I have my ways,' he replied mysteriously 


End file.
